Closer
by Patches-BillieJ.A
Summary: Harry and Hermione share a moment between friends at the end of the year school Ball. They realize just how much they mean to each other.


**SUMMARY: Harry and Hermione share a moment between friends at the end of the year school Ball. They realize just how much they mean to each other. **

**Ok so before you start reading here's what you need to know: Voldemort's been defeated. Everyone's back at Hogwarts and are currently at the end of the year ball (a.k.a Prom in the muggle world, lol!). Harry's going out with Ginny and Hermione and Ron are also going out. OK? Got that? Good.**

**On with the story now…**

**Closer**

The Weird Sisters band stopped playing, applause filled the Hall once more and Harry let go of Ginny's waist, wiping the sheen of sweat that had formed over his forehead. "Let's sit down, shall we? I think I've danced enough for now…" he told Ginny, a little out of breath.

"Oh – but I love this song!" Ginny said as the Weird Sisters struck up a new song, which was much faster.

"Gin, my legs are killing me. I'm surprised they haven't fallen out from underneath me yet!" Harry said exasperatedly, but Ginny pleaded him silently with the best puppy-dog face she could make. Harry smiled but he shook his head. "Tell you what, we'll take a break while I go get some fresh air and in about twenty minutes, we'll dance again, ok?" Harry told her.

Ginny sighed and then nodded "Alright then old man," she teased him. Harry poked her softly at the ribs before he led them away from the dance floor, past Hermione and Ron who were dancing so exuberantly to the upbeat tune.

"You get something to drink for if you like. I'll be outside somewhere for fresh air. I'll be back soon, alright?" Harry said and then pecked Ginny's lips lightly. He watched her walked over to get a drink and then talk to her group of friends before turning around to leave the Great Hall.

Harry stepped out of the castle and into the grounds outside. He breathed in deeply the cool, crisp breeze that tugged in his hair and the fresh scent of London in the fall. He started to walk towards the dark lake and heard the music at the Great Hall muffle behind him. He stood at the edge of the lake, his eyes wavering from the magnificent sky above. Stars sparkled and danced along to a song only heard by nature.

He sighed softly. So this is how if feels like in a world where Voldemort didn't dominate. He felt oddly relaxed and unperturbed, almost as if a large amount of weight was lifted from his chest. Now he could relish the fact that his body and mind were finally his own. Never again will he see disturbing images of Voldemort's mind, never again will he feel foreign anger and wickedness that isn't his own, and never will his damn scar hurt again.

_Damn, this feels good…_

Harry grinned to himself.

"Harry…?"

He was startled so suddenly out of his thoughts that nearly tripped into the water. When he balanced himself carefully, he turned around to the voice.

"Merlin, Hermione! You don't need to give a guy a heart attack!" he chuckled, clutching his chest.

Hermione smiled "Sorry. Well what are you doing out here? The party's inside," she said stepping beside him and staring out to the dark mysterious water before her.

"Fresh air…" he replied.

But she laughed and turned to give him an incredulous look "Fresh air or you just don't wanna dance?" she said amusement flickering in her eyes.

He gave a mocking scoff "Course I do! I love dancing!" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Yeah alright then…who am I kidding?" he said dejectedly.

She nodded agreeably and turned her gaze back to the magnificent lake. "Beautiful night, huh?"

"Yeah, really is…" he agreed, following her gaze. Then they fell into a comfortable silence, each into their own thoughts…

"What are you thinking?" Hermione suddenly said.

After a moment Harry replied, "Life…Hogwarts…Life after Hogwarts," he sighed. "It's just going to be so weird. I mean, as mental as this sounds, I kinda got used to facing adventures every year we were here," he admitted laughing slightly.

"I feel the same way…I'm gonna miss breaking the rules," she laughed.

Harry gasped in mocking surprise "Did I just hear that coming from Hermione Granger? Wow, are you sure you're her? You haven't polyjuiced her have you? Because that's something she would _never _say!" he teased.

She swatted his arm lightly "Shut it you!" she exclaimed "But seriously, this is going to take some time getting used to," she said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But I just can't help but feel a little lost sometimes…" Harry trailed off.

"What d'you mean?" Hermione asked curiously tilting her head slightly; concern flickering through her eyes.

"Hogwarts is my home, so I don't know where I go from here," he said and she nodded understandingly "And well during the time we were looking for Horcruxes I never really let myself picture living the life after Voldemort…" he sighed trying to marshal his thoughts as he never actually admitted this aloud to anyone before. "The prophecy said that my destiny is to defeat the Dark Lord and the only way to do that was to let him kill me…So I guess I've been mentally preparing myself for that moment for so long that when I got the second chance to live again, I didn't know what to do with myself…Suddenly I have this _whole_ life ahead of me and I – I don't know what to do with it…"

He slumped a little, like the speech exhausted him. He turned his eyes to look at the endless expanse of water.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione whispered. She took hold of his arm and turned him back to look at her. She brought her finger up to his face and traced his jaw line tenderly. "You deserve this life; you of all people…You were _meant_ to live. The fact that you have this whole life ahead of you is a good thing. Now you could do anything and everything you want!" she told him wisely. "This is your chance to _really _live. It's only the beginning but it's the beginning for everyone too. You feel like you're lost but so is everyone else. Now everyone will have to start over because it's a new world now. Everything's changed."

Harry stared into her eyes and found comfort and solace. He nodded and smiled brightly. Without another word, he reached out and pulled her into his arms, hugging her to him tightly. Hermione was a mildly surprised, but pleasantly so as he hugged her because he never really did it before. She had always initiated their hugs. She grinned and took full advantage of such a rare gesture and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

They stood like that for a long moment, subconsciously swaying to the muffled music booming from the Great Hall. Harry had his cheek pressed against her temple and Hermione's face was buried into his broad chest.

"I don't know what I'd do without you…" Harry so whispered softly he wasn't sure she had heard him. "I need you more than I care to admit…" he continued, not really caring if she heard or not. He just needed to say this. "You mean so much to me, Hermione. I – I care for you. I hardly ever show it, but I do. I _need_ you to know that…"

Hermione made the slightest move and pulled away from him to meet his gaze. He was surprised to see tears in the corners of her cinnamon eyes. "I know, Harry. I know you do. And I care for you as well…" her voice dropped to a whisper "I'd follow anywhere; wherever you went. Always."

He nodded "You were always the one who showed me loyalty and solidarity to no end. Not once did you ever leave my side. I'm so incredibly thankful I've got you. I was so glad it was you who was with me when I saw my parents' graves, I was so glad you didn't give up on me when Ron did," he said softly and reached his hand out to wipe the falling tears off her pale cheeks, all the while trying not to let his own tears fall. "When I have you by my side I feel like I can defeat anything. I feel like I'm closer to you than to Ron and Ginny. It might sound so wrong but it's the truth. That's how I feel…" he trailed off and wiped his eyes before the tears would fall.

Hermione smiled as she felt her heart swell at his words. "We're the better pair of friends, Harry. I _am _closer to you than I am with Ron or anyone else. There's not doubt about that."

Harry was glad she felt the same way about him.

Hermione ran her hand through his messy black hair before settling it behind his neck. "I don't want you to worry about me not knowing how much you care for me because I do know. Believe me, I do. I'm sure that you'd be there for me whenever I need you…" she whispered.

They shared a look for a moment. Not speaking, but letting their eyes and souls speak for themselves. They always had the ability of communicating without words and they always thought through the same lines. It's the kind of unique thing their friendship had built up over the years that no one else had.

"I love you, you know…" Hermione whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yes I do. I love you too." Harry said, his eyes never wavering from hers.

Then Hermione stood on her tiptoes, placing her hands over his shoulders and pressed a friendly kiss on Harry's lips. She let her lips linger there for a second too long and she could feel his warm breath hit her face. When she pulled away Harry's eyes were closed but he was smirking.

His eyes opened and his emerald eyes glinted in the darkness "What was that for?" he grinned.

Hermione shrugged. "For being the best friend I've ever had in the world," she smiled.

He licked his lips "Fair enough," he said "Don't tell Ron," he added as an afterthought. This was about to earn him a playful slap on the arm but he was too quick for her and he caught her arm in his hand. Instead, he pulled her into another hug.

She laughed "I think you've turned into Mr. Snuggly," she joked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hmm…I dunno. I could get used to this," he teased back and this time she managed to slap his on the back, but lightly.

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke up again. "D'you think we should get back inside?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head against him, tightening her grip around his neck "No, let's just stay like this for a while longer…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Okay 'Mione."

And so they remained like that, hugging as a pair, as equals and as best friends forever…

**A/N: So there's my one-shot. I hope you like it. I don't know how to interpret this. I meant for it to be a 'just friends' one-shot, only showing how close these two are as friends. It wasn't meant to imply anything beyond that but I have a feeling it did, I dunno. There were subtle hints in it… **

**What do you guys think? You can tell me in the form of REVIEWS. Ahem, ahem. Hint, hint**

**I don't care if you think this was a piece of crap or not, I'd still appreciate your reviews. It will help me improve as a writer. **

**Thank you all! **


End file.
